1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speaker cabinet, and more particularly is a cabinet that has at least one auxiliary tubular device attached to it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, speakers, especially those of hi-fi class, in order to take advantage of the resonating effects of big cabinets, are generally made in rectangular shapes. Big cabinets, although so widely used, have disadvantages rarely known by users, such as the resonance generated by the cabinet body itself and an over-focused reflection. Small cabinets, on the other hand, may suffer shortcomings at lower frequency and a special distortion caused by the-wave within the cabinet. Facing these problems, numerous versions of new speakers have been introduced to the hi-fi world during the past 20 years. Yet, unfortunately, due to the lack of knowledge on principles of physics and sound waves, revolutionary breakthroughs have been rarely made by speaker designers.
The inventor, through 20 years' research and manufacturing, has ultimately come up with a revolutionary design based on the tubular device disclosed hereinafter.
Speakers used for automobile hi-fi systems today are nearly all installed at the inner-wall of the trunk. Nearly all improvements in car stereos, aimed at improving the sonic effects, are focused on the speaker units themselves. As the size and the shape of the speaker cabinets can hardly be modified due to the limited size and the fixed interior shape of cars in general, people can only accept them as they are. A new type of gun-shaped cabinet, however, although it can be connected to the trunk wall, can have little improving effect due to its exclusive focus on low-frequency. In view of these factors, the inventor accomplished a long-desired goals by creating an unprecedented design for speaker cabinets.